


The act of wooing

by myideaofbeautiful



Series: Glances into the life of a grumpy bookstore owner [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Get Together, M/M, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myideaofbeautiful/pseuds/myideaofbeautiful
Summary: Severus Snape was no stranger to the act of wooing. Having been a professor most of his life had subjected him to more than his share of awkward teenage romance. He had watched for years as young witches and wizards moved from fumbling through their first conversations to staring bright eyed and red cheeked at each other from across crowded classrooms. He can recall with clarity having taken great delight in sending love-struck teens, red from embarrassment scurrying off to their respective dorms.No Severus Snape was well informed of the painful process of wooing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I'm finally posting this one. I apologize for the long wait, I had a little trouble with this one.  
> Thanks to everyone who has stuck around, I really appreciate it!  
> I would also like to thank my sister for her input and advice.  
> Once again: these characters are not mine, and I do not make any profit from any of this.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Diagon Alley was bustling with life as a cacophony of witches and wizard moved through the streets. Even the sun had showed its head from behind a break in the cloud cover and Harry took a moment to bask in its warm embrace. His attention was quickly enough diverted to the small wriggling bundle perched on his hip. Teddy Lupin‘s eyes shone bright with excitement, racing from the moving masses to the small bundled shops hugged together bracketing the familiar sloping streets. His ginger hair had coloured to a familiar shade of bright blue echoing his excitement. It reminded Harry so much of Tonks that he was stopped for a moment by the sharp pain in his chest. The small boy turned his attention to Harry and frowned, a confused look on his face.   

“Why we stopping, Uncle Harry? Are we going home?” at the last question a pout settled on the young boys features, already put out by the prospect of leaving the thriving street behind. Harry smiled at his godson before shaking his head.

“Of course not. I did promise you a visit to Uncle George’s shop, didn’t I?”

The change on the boy’s face was instant, his mouth stretching into a smile that showed a startling exhibition of his small white teeth.

“Then we can visit the Piggy puffs too?”

“Of course, a visit to the joke shop would never be complete if we didn’t say hi to them as well.” Teddy let out a pleased little giggle before once again turning his attention towards the street in front of him, his eyes roaming excitedly over the rows of shops.

“Let’s go!” he demanded. Harry laughed fondly before hiking the boy a little higher on his hip and setting off towards Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.

As they made their way down the street Harry could not help but let his eyes wonder down the familiar path to the small shop tugged into one of the rows of seemingly never ending shops. It radiated silence and maybe even a bit of the solemn nature it’s owner possessed as well but it still, to Harry, seemed like the most cosy of all the shops squeezed into the endless rows. He let his eyes roam over it, copping his godson’s antics before turned his attention back to the street in front of him making his way through the streets towards the bright and loud joke shop, but not before he caught a glimpse of black out of the corner of his eye.

***

Severus paced in the space in front of the counter replaying his last conversation with Potter. Ever so often he would emerge from his thoughts only to realize that he had moved closer to the store window. Upon his realization Severus would visibly bristle before finding some task, either restacking a shelve or finishing up a list of orders, but no matter what his task he would inevitably gravitated back to his pacing and ultimately back to the window where he had not caught so much as a glace of Potter.

Severus heaved a sigh slouching forward, his thin, pale finger curling to rest over the back of the armchair.  The soft lull of purring drifted up to him. His eye followed the sound and came to rest on the familiar bundle of grey fur laying on the window seat. Severus glared at it. He had wondered if the colour of the felines coat was incidental or if his life would forever be marked by the presence of the insufferable brand of specie. The feline sensing his attention lifted its head and gave a big yawn before extending its body in a luxurious stretch. Then it turned its attention to Severus watching him with half lidded eyes its tail curling and uncurling in lazy succession.

Severus’s hand edged toward his robe, the urge to hex the creature almost overpowering. Yet as soon as his fingertips closed around the familiar smooth wood he could not get himself as far as to pull it out. The feline gave a loud purr before stretching out its front paws and started to sharpen its claws in the dark velvet of the chair, its eyes closing in satisfied delight.

That did it for Severus he swept forward drawing his wand. He began then, familiar words already sliding past his tongue before something caught his attention. He moved past the cat in time to catch a glace of the mop of blazing blue hair at the end of the street. Severus watched the spot where the figure disappeared from sight, the space now filled with fleeting mass of bodies moving through the streets.

Of course Severus knew he was being ridiculous. Teddy Lupin is most definitely not the only metamorphmagus in existence, yet Severus could not stop to wonder at the flash of dark hair that accompanied the blue. Severus stayed at the window watching the street a moment longer before turning around and settling down back behind the counter.

***

The sharp crack of apparition filled the twilight sky announcing Harry’s arrival. He shook himself lightly hoping to dispel the uncomfortable sensation. No matter how long he had been doing it he would never get used to the feeling of apparition. Feeling better Harry moved towards the front door of the small house. He lifted his hand to knock but was interrupted by the door flying open revealing a rather ruffled Ron.

“Harry!” Ron all but shouted his voice stretching to a slightly uncomfortable pitch. He dragged Harry into a hug, slapping him on the back a tad too hard. Harry winced but tried his best to keep his smile locket on his face.

“What took you so long?” Ron whispered. “She’s been driving me bonkers. First she pined away about which recipe to use and then she made it about a hundred times over forcing me to try each one and comment on it. At the end she started making everything by hand, refusing to use a lick of magic to help.” Ron’s voice rose in both pitch and volume during his explanation and Harry quickly placed his hand on Ron shoulder in a somewhat awkward effort to sooth.

“Don’t worry, I’m here now so she’ll most probably have to serve one of them, right.” Ron, still looking slight hysterical, gave a nod taking a deep breath before answering with a shaky, “Okay, yeah.”

He remained standing in the doorway.

“Uh, Ron…” Harry prompted to which Ron gave a last sigh before moving away and allowing Harry entry. Despite being small it was an extremely comfortable house, mostly decorated with a Gryffindor undertone. Everything was well organised bearing the mark of Hermione’s extreme planning skills, however traces of Ron weaved through it mostly in the form of discarded clothing, Auror files and even an book or two on Quiditch all of which peaked out at random all throughout the house. Of course it was not Harry’s first visit, he had been coming here since they bought the house and might have known how to navigate it just as well as it owners. However all this and more was pushed completely to the background as Harry’s attention focussed on where Hermione was busy. Or at least he think it was her as most of the kitchen counter was packed full of pastries. There seemed to be piles of them steadily climbing towards the ceiling. Harry stood stunned. He knew Hermione had trouble with cooking and ever since they moved in, Harry had after all been subjected to some (most) of her experiments, but _this_ was something he had not expected.

A timer went off somewhere on the other side of the pile. They heard the stove open and a clank as something (probably another pastry) was put down.

“Ron!” Ron visibly flinched back eyes widening in fear.

“Ron, I think I might have got it right this time. Come on you have to come and taste it to make sure.” Harry cast one last look at Ron before moving forward, stepping around the counter to reveal Hermione. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, and some of the curls seem to have escaped framing her face in in a somewhat electric fashion. Her apron and hands were white with flour and a streak was even smeared on her forehead. She turned, already forming another sentence directed at her husband before stopping short upon seeing Harry.

“Harry!” she exclaimed, “You’re early.” Harry smiled at her.

“Actually I’m a little late, I hope you don’t mind.” he looked down at the Shepard’s pie currently resting on the stove. “Teddy and I got a little carried away. We’ve been so busy I’ve had enough time to build up a big appetite for tonight. That pie looks delicious, by the way.”

Hermione aimed a look at him that was equal parts dubious and vulnerable and Harry tried his best to look earnest.

“I’ve got the recipe from Ron’s mum and I’ve tried to make it all day but I can’t seem to get it right.” exhaustion pulled on the edges of her mouth as she looked at the towers of pies stacked on the counter.

“Come on, Hermione. You are the smartest person I know, the first one was probably good and after all this practice this one will definitely be brilliant.” Hermione gave him a wide eyed look before glancing back at the still steaming pie.

“Alright.” She picked up her wand which had laid discarded on the counter and with a single sweep she cleared the flour from her apron and hands. She levitated the steaming pie towards the dinner table before removing her apron, hanging it on a small hook in the kitchen and announcing dinner. As Ron emerged his eyes flitted from Hermione to Harry and after receiving a very subtle nob in return Ron relaxed somewhat and shifted his gaze back to Hermione.

“You’ve got…” Ron began a little hesitantly reaching out and brushing the bit of flour off of her forehead.

“Oh,” She blushed lightly lifting her hand to her forehead. “Thanks.” She smiled at him before they made their way towards the table.

As they sat down around the table Ron shot him a grateful look before reaching forward and cutting himself a slice. Harry followed suit. Hermione eyed them both till they had their first bite. Their reaction must have been sufficient as she finally slumped into the seat and started eating as well. Conversation started up as everyone relaxed and Ron to Harry’s astonishment helped himself to a second helping.

 After dinner everyone sat down in the sitting room a cup of tea in hand. Ron was slumped in the stool in front of the fire, a content look on his face. Harry smiled and took a sip of his tea.

“You have been awfully quiet about Severus these last two weeks.”

Harry looked up from his tea into Hermione’s concerned face. She knew about what had happened that last night at Severus’s house. In fact she knew almost everything about what had happened between them. Harry was more careful about sharing news about Severus with Ron. Out of the two Hermione had always been more neutral about him and she always seemed more understanding and way too observant about Harry’s life. 

“Yes, I haven’t been to see him since last time.”

“You’re not giving up are you?”

“No, I’m just giving us both some time. I’ve got to think of how to approach things and I’m also giving him a chance to cool off. Hoping to lessen the chances of him hexing me.”

“I’m glad.” She smiled and Harry returned it. “So have you got a plan then?”

 Harry’s eyes shifted to the tea in his hands, smile turning small and secret.

 “I think I might have a few ideas.”

***

The first one arrived three weeks after his last conversation with Potter. It came by owl in a small wrapped package. There was no letter attached and Severus sent the unknown owl off with an impatient wave. He opened it with an air of distrust, long fingers working carefully peeling away the brown parchment to reveal two small boxes stacked on top of each other within. Slowly he picked up the first and removed the lid to reveal a powered substance filling up half of it. A quick sniff revealed the substance as aspholdel root. Severus frowned at the package before placing it on the table and picking up its twin. With the same cation he lifted and opened the second box to reveal a small twig of wormwood. Severus could not recall ordering anything and the content of the two packages were far too meagre to have come from any of his suppliers. He took a few more moments to stare at the packages before closing them and taking them toward his potions room. He left them there although his mind kept returning to them, something niggling uncomfortably at the back of his mind, keeping just out of Severus’s reach.

 A few days later the next package arrived. Once again wrapped in the brown wrapping, this time only bigger. Severus opened it with les caution and found once again two items inside, however they differed noticeably in size. He opened the first box to reveal contents he immediately identified as Boomslang skin. He closed it and took his turn with the other box which revealed a Bicorn Horn. Severus closed the package before moving the familiar Polyjuice potion ingredients once again to his potions room and settling them down next to his first two arrivals.

***

 Severus waited in anticipation, much to his horror, for the next package which arrived once again three days later. He gave the owl a speculative look but it was nothing more than a simple delivery owl. He once again untied the package and brushed the owl away before carefully removing the now familiar brown wrapping. The box was smaller than the previous delivery and was lessened to simply one container. Severus felt the hum of anticipation, opening the package to reveal two stings of gillyweed. The evidence to his theory was strengthening as items from their past so clearly littered his worktable. Severus was quite unsure what to make of it all. He had not heard so much as a word from Potter since he last disappeared from Severus’s house. Severus had taken that as a small hint as to the future of Potter’s presence in his life onward but the packages spoke differently. Although he found it hard to believe, the evidence was quite literally pilling up in his cupboard.

Severus Snape was no stranger to the act of wooing. Having been a professor most of his life had subjected him to more than his share of awkward teenage romance. He had watched for years as young witches and wizards moved from fumbling through their first conversations to staring bright eyed and red cheeked at each other from across crowded classrooms. He can recall with clarity having taken great delight in sending love-struck teens, red from embarrassment scurrying off to their respective dorms.

No Severus Snape was well informed of the painful process of wooing. He found it unsettling to find himself in such a position. He had never expected to receive such attention, even less for the Saviour of the Wizarding World to be the one extending such an intimate request. True that Potter’s methods were quite outside the usual norm and Severus should have expected nothing less than unconventional. The man himself was an enigma. Despite the lengthy lists of reasons this was without a doubt unacceptable, Severus could not help the heady flush that filled his cheeks whenever he looked at the small array of gifts nor could he tone down the heavy roll of anticipation in his stomach that circled as soon as the next brown package made its appearance.

***

Three more days passes before Severus found himself staring down at the newest arrival.  The box was small but slightly higher than the previous packages. He slowly opened it to reveal a crystal vial with curved edges. The liquid inside was colourless and the small label attached spelled out the name in a fine delicate scrawl, _Veritaserum_. Severus carefully lifted it out of its confinement lifting it upwards and allowing the faint tinge of light to reflect in it. A few moments passed as his fingers slowly traced the smooth texture before he lowered it back towards the table.

It was beautiful and left Severus speechless for the rest of the evening.  

***

The packages continued arriving, mostly sticking to the pattern but sometimes it changed a bit, a package arriving a day sooner or a day later, but arrived it did.  The gifs remained strange and Severus puzzled over them. Harry has since sent him a bezoar, a small packet of tea and a thin leather bound book on the dark arts. The gifts had proven to be of a great variety and identifiable to their shared past. Despite the growing amount of courting gifts Harry had yet to make an appearance. Severus kept busy trying his best to ignore the twitch of doubt clawing at the edges of his mind.

***

Severus dared a glance towards the window where the weather to his opinion was being extraordinary malevolent. Glaring at sun rays streaming in through the windows and casting warm yellow lines over the dark wooden floors did nothing to elevate his state of irritation. He shot another glare at the young pair wondering through the stack and playing their private little courting ritual of hide-and-seek, unknowingly adding to the shop owner’s foul mood.

It’s been more than two weeks since he had heard or received anything from Potter. His last gift a small twig of lavender had been moved to Severus’s bedside table, as a sign of something Severus chose to ignore. The sudden disappearance of the young man from Severus’s life had stung after the string of gift that had been sent to his doorstep. Severus who had thought he had some sense of what Potter was doing now felt humiliated and tried his best to drown out the smug voice whispering _I told you_ so in the back of his mind.

Severus stormed back to his place behind the counter where a potions book lay open and undergoing extreme re-editing under Severus’s hands. Even this regular pass-time hobby that usually allowed Severus to both contribute his knowledge and verbally abuse the author, even if said writer was not present to be informed of his/her complete incompetence, had failed to elevate his mood. He glared up at the old muggle clock urging it faster to finish the remainder of the hour before it was time to close for the day.

Severus gave a deep sigh before settling down and trying to work through the rest of the book.

Finally after what felt like hours the ticking finger of the clock had crawled all the way up the twelve completing the hour. Severus glanced around and found that the shop had blessedly filled out. He scrubbed a tired hand over his face, eyes falling down to the small stretch of leather peeking out from beneath the counter. Severus slowly lowered his hand allowing himself to stroke over the cover now as familiar to him as ever other item that had had made their appearance hidden behind a layer of brown wrapping.

The jingle of the shop bell interrupted him and Severus looked up ready to vent his mood out onto the unsuspecting fool choosing to try his limited patience before his voice caught in his throat. Harry looked at him evenly. A small smile was tucked into the corner of his mouth and in his hand rested the familiar sight of a brown wrapped package.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Potter’s voice penetrated the silence. “I had a little trouble with this one.” He slightly lifted the package in his hands.

Severus stood, determined to be even footed with Potter, and moved out from behind the counter coming to a stop in front of the young infuriating wizard. He felt enraged by Potter and by himself for thinking it all so easy.

“Do you find it pleasurable to torment me, Potter.” Potter’s brows furrowed as he looked towards Severus.

“First you show up under the guise of friendship, then you disappear for a week without so much as a word only to nobly swoop in and save me. Then you appoint yourself as my personal bodyguard for a period of a week or more before you once again leave me. Then I see or hear nothing from you other than this blasted gift parade. So enlighten me Potter what will your next scheme be or will you finally leave me be after this final _gift_.”

“No, I just… I never meant to be… I thought that I was being more forward…”

“Forward. You Potter are the last wizard in the world who needs to attempt to be more forward.”

“Just,” Potter huffed pushing the package into Severus’s hands. “Open it. Please.”

Severus stared down at the package before he slowly started to remove the brown wrapping. It revealed the now familiar box. It felt big in his hands and Severus took a moment to revel in the familiar rush of anticipation. He opened it and stared down at the small wooden figure hidden within. It was smooth and finely carved with the craftsmanship that could only come from being done by hand. The small imperfections lay marked in the wood forming part of the rows of carved lines and shapes. Severus took a moment tracing them, searching. A grove carved to thick right behind the left ear and another line too jagged as it traced the beast’s upper thy. The stag was big enough to cover the whole of Severus’s hand. It lay silent in its package, mugglemade, its proud head staring up at Severus.

 “You’re a hard man to get to know Severus.” Harry spoke soft but clear, his voice ripping Severus from his examination and prompting him to meet those familiar green eyes.

 “During my years at Hogwarts I had been privy to no more than the shell of the persona you wished me to see. I never realized it until I saw your memories. I saw what I had done wrong as well as was allowed to learn something, some part of you.” Severus resisted the urge to squirm, feeling exposed at the mention of the memories he had so carelessly given, ignorant of his own survival, unknowing of their residue power.

“And after realizing that I knew that I need more, Severus. After seeing you like that, the unmasked, uncensored you, I wanted it. After meeting you again I felt I had finally gotten a second chance so I decided to start slow. Simple companionship finally turned into friendship. I was trying to steer it further, I thought that you understood my intentions but I have realized after our last meeting that, well, I might have been too vague about my intentions. So I have decided to try doing it the more open and conventional way.

Severus stared a moment transfixed. Watching the rays of sunlight outline him in bright gold.

“This is not in the least conventional, Potter.” A faint blush rushed to Harry’s cheeks and Severus marvelled at the beauty of it.

“Well more as a guideline then. I didn’t really think conventional would completely cut it with you.” Harry smiled up at him and Severus felt completely wrong-footed. He could not stop the movement of his body nor did he want to. He moved forward coming to stand almost toe to toe with Harry.

“Did I succeed?” Harry asked voice lowered, his breath a slight uneven pant.

“I belief so.”

Harry smiled and Severus had no more than a second before one of Harry’s thumb rested next to his ear the rest of those fingers disappearing behind Severus’s head, curling into his hair.

“Finally.” Harry breathed and crushed his lips to Severus’s.   

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
